Infiltration of Hakkin:Shinzui vs Uchuu
Encounter Uchuu was walking into the Land of Sunshine after travelling from the Land of Origin."At least I won't be working alone in this operation." thought Uchuu as he walked down a dirt road. The long whistle of the gentle breeze covered the noise made by a man, who wore dark black cloaks. He had in his hand, a jar of sake, which he drank from the jar every minute he lived. He had a sad look in his face, possibly due to the work he had in the world. He had a accomplish a lot of things before his death. He sat on a rock around a dirt path which made its way to a unknown dense forest area. His gaze feel upon a river, whose waters, shined brightly due to reflection of the Sun. He took out a torn map from his pockets, holding then towards the sun. He then scribbled a black dot on the map, which indicated his current position. Then without further ado, the man, whose face then revealed to be none other than the famous Fang, took his steps towards the River in hopes of having a drink. While on his wya back to the village, Uchuu noticed a person near the river."Hey" shouted Uchuu as he walked towards the man and noticed it was an uchiha."Are you lost." said Uchuu as he sat next to Fang. Shinzui looked at the stranger sitting beside him, not wanting much connection, Shinzui quickly covered his face with the cloak and walked away from the rock, smiling and said, "I don't think a stranger like you would get the answer very easily you know,". "Is that so." said Uchuu as he summoned Kingdom."So you are Shinzui." said Uchuu. "Shinzui,..... I never heard of him, is he a famous musician or a recently dead circus clown ?" Shinzui said has he glanced at the weird sword, "Thats a nice sword you got there pal, care to give it to me half the price ?", he said without taking his eyes of the sword. "Sorry, but Kingdom has no price." said Uchuu as he used the Lightning Beast Running Technique. "Kukukuu !!!" grinned Shinzui, has he used his near instant speed to dodge the lightning technique and reach the other end of the river. Now rushing forward and stepping on the River water, Shinzui readily weaved around seven handsigns forming a ball of fire inside his mouth which enlarged has it moved forward towards the Enemy, "You say, your sword doesnt have a price, thats exciting looks like I will have to snatch it from your then !" Uchuu slashed threw the fireball with Kingdom."Why are you here." said Uchuu as he stabbed his sword into the ground. "Trust me," Shinzui said with a smile,"I have come all the way here to meet your old man, I have no intent to destroy this village or its properties, that is unless I am given a resistance like this." "Is that so." said Uchuu as Kingdom disappeared. "May you be so kind to let me meet him," Shinzui replied, while moving slowly towards Uchuu. Meeting of Old Friends {in the Hakkinkage's Office) "Well this sure is a surprise." sad Sen as he looked at his old ally. "Sure is, Its been a long long time ! Uchiha Sen !" Shinzui said, surprised by the sudden appearance of the Hakkinkage. "Am glad we had the time to speak about this, my friend." said Sen as he sat down in his chair. "Yes, indeed ! Is the time right to speak with you ? Or did I come at a wrong time !' Shinzui said looking around the chambers. "No, this is perfect." said Kawarama as he and his team walked into the room.